Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone
by Wolf von der nordlichen Sterne
Summary: when Harry was dropped on the doorstep of the Dursley household he was not alone. Hagrid had brought another, a little girl, the sister of Harry. together they face the hardships of life and together they find their future. This i s a movie/book cross with a little more humor and an added character.
1. The story begins

**This is my one and only disclaimer. I do not own Harry potter in any form, this is purely fanfiction. Also many of the jokes in this story are from Rifftrax, please check them out at . Oh and the wizard swears and name calling in later chapters is from Harry potter puppet pals. While this story isnt my best work it's finished work so if you dont like it than you dont have to read. Future Harry Potter storys will be more my take, i just felt like sharing the funny things others have managed to come up with... anyway please enjoy and no flames ^^**

* * *

My names is Silvia, twin sister to a boy named Harry. Like all twins we have our similarities, the same black hair, the same sense of curiosity, we both hate our relatives, and we both wish to know more about our parents but that's where it ends.

Harry has perpetually untidy black hair, bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He's small and skinny for his age with a thin face and knobby knees, and he wears round eyeglasses.

My hair is long and silky to the touch and my eyes are a steely grey color, odd since I never heard of anyone in our family having grey eyes. I'm slightly taller than Harry, thin, with over all elegant facial features, though it's all hidden by to large of clothes.

It's been a hard eleven years for both of us, and it's all because some moron left us to live at our Aunt and Uncle when we were not but a year old. I absolutely loath who ever thought this would be a good idea. Wait till I find the moronic idget and beat the holy ghost out of him.

Our life isn't much different from that of Cinderella's in the sense that we do the cleaning, the cooking, the serving, and we do it all without getting anything in return. We have never had a real birthday party just our little version of it, we barely get enough food to survive, and we sleep in a closet under the stairs. That's right we don't even get a room I would be happy even to share a room at this point. Just you wait, one day I Silvia Moira Potter will get back at them for all the pain they put me and my brother through… especially Dudley.

Thoughts assaulted my brain as I struggled to wake for my peaceful slumber next to Harry. There was something about today, but what was it?

"Up! Get up! Now!" a disembodied voice hollered followed by lots of banging.

"Up!" was screeched upon hearing no movement.

I realized that the voice belonged to Aunt Petunia, what a lovely old hag she is, has the manners of a cow and the looks of a giraffe, still I guess she's better than Uncle Vernon.

"Come on Silvia it's time to get up", said harry trying miserably to get me to rise from the bed.

"No, let them cook today. Lie back down and go to sleep" I mumbled still in a sleepy haze.

Just as I started falling back into the land of slumber it sounded as if a baby elephant was running down the stairs, dust falling from the ceiling of our closet room as it jumped up and down.

"Wake up cousins; we're going to the zoo today!" Nope it's worse than a baby elephant, it's our cousin Dudley and he's more like and elephant seal, looks and all.

"I hate that boy" I said smiling to harry as he made his way out only to fall back in, landing on me, after being pushed by the seal, I mean Dudley.

"I swear one of these days"

"Don't worry, I'm alright" he said rubbing his head as he noticed the glare stuck to my face.

"Ahhh!" someone screamed from the kitchen.

Harry and I rushed into the kitchen to see Dudley with a bowl of fruit on his head. A smirk crossed my face as Harry shot me a glare.

"Oh my poor duddikins, are you alright?" Aunt Petunia cooed to our cousin

"Silvia", harry whispered harshly

"What I can't help it if weird things happen", I whispered back

"They only happen when you're mad"

"And when your upset" I stated, slightly affronted

We stared at each other in a silent argument till Aunt Petunia said to us, "why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything. I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" we both chimed.

"Hurry up, and bring my coffee girl!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" I sneered as I did as I was told.

Uncle Vernon reminded me of a brown haired Hippo; fat, disgusting, and mean.

I watched as Dudley looked at his toys in contemplation, the gears grinding from little use.

"How many are there?" asked the seal… I mean Dudley

"36, I counted them myself" said Uncle Vernon, proud of himself.

"I didn't know Hippos could count" I whispered to Harry. I could tell there was going to be a conflict, there's less this year then there was last.

"36?! But last year, last year I had 37!" shouted the enraged boy

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, pumpkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work, I could see the smoke billowing from his ears. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

"Boy wants a friggin butt whooping that's what he wants" I mumbled quietly. "Harry I'm sorry, but I'm gonna hide in our closet till we leave. Don't worry the drinks are done for now"

"It's ok Silvia. It's better than you lighting the place on fire again"

"It was just the stove… and kitchen" I finished and walked off

I hadn't been waiting long when Harry told me we were leaving for the zoo. I didn't particularly wanna go but the Dursley's wouldn't allow me or Harry to stay alone and couldn't watch us. I remember how that played out quite vividly seeing as it happened just yesterday.

"Bad news, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in our direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but I could see that Harry was happy. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry and I were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there and I wasn't too particular about the place either. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made us look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at us as though we'd planned this. I knew I ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when I reminded myself that it would be a whole year before we had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them both."

"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave them in the car…"

"That car's new, they are not sitting in it alone…"

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I… don't… want… them… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They always sp-spoil everything!"

Ahh, the memories. As we walked out to the car Uncle Vernon pulled us to the side.

"I'm warning you now. Any funny business, any at all… and you won't have any meals for a week. Now, get in"

"I hate him too" I mumbled

"You hate everyone" replied Harry

"Everyone but you" I said giving him a side hug then pushing him toward the car.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Silvia, the bank, Harry and Silvia were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"… roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

"Me too, it's always white with a side car."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at us, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"


	2. Of Zoo's & Letter's

-~Zoo & letters~-

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. Must have been field trip day because there where groups of kids everywhere I looked. The Dursleys bought Dudley a large chocolate ice cream at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry and me what we wanted before they could hurry us away, they bought us each a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad either, I thought, licking it as we watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

After lunch we went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, or just Uncle Vernon, and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined to his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass harder with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

The whole time I was stuck to Harry like glue… till I had to use the restroom. The weird stuff didn't start happening until I came back and saw Harry talking to the boa constrictor.

"Harry, are you talking to a snake?"

He jumped before answering "yes actually"

"Well, weirder things have happened" I shrugged. "Guess you're the snake whisperer"

"Mummy, dad! Come here you won't believe what this snake is doing!" shouted Dudley as he ran over to us and pushed Harry aside like an unwanted rag doll.

He climbed on the railing in front of the glass and I found myself wishing he would fall in, and to my utter surprise, it worked; he fell into the enclosure as the snake slithered out with a hiss to Harry nod and a nod to me and, the later muttering an "anytime". And with that the snake was off, scaring all the other people in his break for freedom.

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and Harry was grinning as well, and it only got worse when we found that the glass had reappeared and that Dudley was now stuck in the snake house. That is, it was funny till Uncle Vernon turned on us, man were we in for it when we got home.

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Dudley could only gibber. As far as I had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at his heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg.

As soon as we entered the house it started.

"What happened?" growled Uncle Vernon as he grabbed a handful of our hair in each of his thick hands.

"I swear I don't know one minute the glass was there-" whined Harry

"- and the next it was gone, it was like magic" I finished off in a similar whine.

In his rage he through us into the cupboard, first me and then Harry who landed on me with a huff while I groaned in pain from his weight and boney figure landing on me. I heard the door close with a resounding bang as Harry climbed off of me.

"There's no such thing as magic" Uncle Vernon said just before closing the vent on the door that gave us our light.

"Ya well there's no such thing as being big boned either" I mumbled out so just Harry heard me.

Harry and I laid in our dark cupboard much later, wishing for a watch. We didn't know what time it was and we couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, we couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry and myself our longest-ever punishment. By the time we were allowed out of our cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

I could tell Harry was glad school was over, but now there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting. After they learned I didn't care about getting in trouble, and would beat them with sticks or pelt them with rocks, they left me alone.

This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came we would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in our lives, we wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry and I, on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local public school.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving me and Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let us watch television and gave us a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. I said nothing as my hand covered my mouth to stop any sounds of laughter from escaping. Harry looked as though two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

The weeks past much the same as before: me not wanting to get up, us getting talked down to, Dudley pissing me off, and something weird happening.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen one morning as Harry and I went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. Harry walked over to see what was in the tub as I strolled over to sit on one of the couches around the corner from the kitchen.

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if we dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize they had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for both of you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

"I didn't know Dudley had a red skirt. What aren't you telling us?" I snickered holding up said object.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from the new uniforms. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

After a short argument Harry was forced to get the mail.

"Here you go" said Harry as he handed me a letter after he re-entered the kitchen.

"What the hell is this… a joke" I asked as I looked at the letter.

It read Miss S. Potter, The cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Wellington, Surrey. Hogwarts? What the hell is Hogwarts? And how do they know where I sleep?, I thought, a little nervous about a stalker.

"Dad, look Harry's got a letter" shouted Dudley as he stole said letter

"Give it back that's mine!" cried Harry.

"Yours? Who would be writing to you?" mocked Uncle Vernon as he looked at the letter between his fat fingers. Upon the look of shock on his face and the one of fear on Aunt Petunia's I looked between the Dursleys and the letter in my hand several times before slipping it down my top to hide it.

"Did you get one girl?" asked Uncle Vernon

"No" came my too quick of a reply

He looked at me before demanding I hand it over, "give it here!"

"No, it's mine, you can't have it!" I yelled at him.

From within the kitchen a dinner plate flew from a shelf landing on the floor, shattering on impact.

"Don't make me get it myself!" he said his face turning red

"Any of you do and I'll call child services! Try explaining that to your neighbors!"

After the threat was made Uncle Vernon's once red face went purple.

"That is enough" he said fuming with spittle flying about.

'I'm in trouble', were my last thoughts before the beating.

Over the next few days more and more letters arrived for the both of us, and like all the others that pig of an Uncle destroyed them. Finally he got so fed up he just sealed the letterbox muttering to himself, but still the letters came they just stayed on the outside mat. And as Sunday arrived I found my temper at a new height, I was positively livid, I even snapped at Harry from time to time.

"Fine day Sunday… in my opinion, best day of the week, why is that Dudley?" asked Uncle Vernon almost giddy as he sat in his favorite chair in the living room.

"Because there's no post on Sunday's"

"Right you are Harry. No post on Sundays. No blasted letters today" laughed Vernon

"But if the letters are being delivered by the owls, why would they follow the postal schedule?" I questioned but was ignored as the fat orangutan continued his rant.

"No sir, not one blasted, miserable…" an envelope had hit him in the face shutting him up rather quickly.

"Told you so" I jeered as what sounded like thousands of letters came rushing down the chimney, shaking the house.

As Harry started jumping around trying to catch a letter, I did the smart thing and picked one off the ground then ran to the cupboard to read it.

"Let's see here. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Yada, yada, yada" I could hear Harry and uncle Vernon fighting over what I guessed was one of the letters.

I would have helped my brother out but I had to know why we weren't allowed to read the letters. They seemed like nothing more than a weird, yet cruel joke promising temporary freedom.

"Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31." The door to the cupboard was thrown open by Aunt Petunia who ripped the letter from my hands

"That's it. We're going away. Far away, where they can't find us!" hollered Uncle Vernon who was still wrestling with harry

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" whimpered Dudley

"I think the appropriate question would be when isn't he mad?" I rebuked. My reply was a thwack to the back of my head.


	3. The Island Shack

_-~island shack~-_

The trip took a few agonizingly slow days till we reached an old run down, two story shack, on a lone grouping of mosey rocks, in the middle of an ocean. The place smelt of mold and mildew, a cracking fire place, and moth eaten sofa were all that sat in the main room. There were few furnishings to be found so Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got the only bed, Dudley got the only couch, and Harry and I got the extremely hard and extremely dusty floor.

At just before mid-night harry drew a cake in the dust and dirt and when Dudley's wrist watch hit 12 we celebrated.

"Make a wish" we said in unison and blew out the candles together.

BANG went the door waking all in the shack, followed by more as me and Harry hid beside the chimney while Vernon and Petunia walked down the stairs with shot gun in hand. When Uncle Vernon asked "who's there" the door fell due to the constant pounding it was receiving, and in the doorway stood a giant of a man. He had long wavy black hair, with a matching long black beard, and boy was he tall, 9 foot at least.

"Sorry 'bout that" the man said as he put the door back where it belonged.

"I demand you leave at once sir. You are breaking and entering" cried Uncle Vernon.

The man grabbed the barrel of the gun, which had been pointed at him, and with his bare hands bent it up to the sky.

"Dry up Dursley, you great prune", demanded the hairy man

"I like this guy already" I whispered to Harry who hit me and mouthed a 'be quiet'.

"Boy I haven't seen you since you was a baby Harry but you're a bit more 'long than I expected, particularly 'round the middle and where be Silvia" He said to Dudley.

"I… I'm not Harry" stuttered the dunce.

'I thank god for that every day', I thought to myself.

"I am" said Harry as he walked out, me following behind.

"Well of course you are, got something for the two of ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same" he pulled out a box and handed it to harry. "Baked it myself, words and all", in the box was a birthday cake. It was brown with pink icing, in green letters it read 'happee Birthdae, Harry & Silvia'.

A man I never knew, who I had never met, took the time to make a cake for us while our own family never even bought us a small one. I was touched more than I could ever say.

"Thank you" said Harry

"Thank you so much" I echoed still looking at the cake a while longer

"It's not every day your kids turn eleven, now is it eh", he then lit the fire place with his umbrella

"Um, excuse me but- who are you?" I asked while Harry sat down the cake

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you'll know all about Hogwarts"

Harry and I looked at each other, "sorry- no" we said together.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?" asked Harry.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — these kids! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.

"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world?!" I cried out in frustration, grabbing a fist full of my hair

Hagrid leaned in a bit "you're a wizard Harry"

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard and Silvia's a witch. And both thumping good I'd wager, once you're trained up a little"

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to someone…..can't I be a Sorcerer instead" everyone looked at me weird "I said nothing"

"No, you've made a mistake. I mean I can't be a wizard I'm just Harry. Just Harry"

"Well, just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared"

"There was that time in primary when I turned one of our teacher's wigs blue. Or that time Harry found himself on top of the school kitchens after being chased by Dudley's gang." I said, thinking of the past

Hagrid then stood up and pulled out two letters, handing one to me and the other to Harry. Since I already knew what it said I checked out the other page instead, that was till Vernon ruined the happy.

"They will not be going I tell you. We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to this rubbish"

"You knew? You knew and still you punished us for what we couldn't control!" I was seeing red

"You knew all along and never told us?!" yelled Harry at the Dursleys

"Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had wanted to say all this for years.

"I hate friggin monologues" I said wondering how long this was going to take.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —abnormal — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone as white as a ghost. As soon as he found his voice he said,

"Blown up?!"

"You told us our parents died in a car crash!" I screamed at them, the whole shack shacking dangerously in my anger.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up in such a rage. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal!" shouted Hagrid.

"They'll not be going!" said Uncle Vernon

"Oh, and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gonna stop them are ya?" taunted Hagrid

"Muggle?" both Harry and I asked, my anger gone in an instant.

"None magic folk. These kids have had their name down ever since they were born. They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And they'll be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." He spoke with such conviction and heart; it was a truly moving little speech

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Old man's more stubborn than a mule team

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me" threatened Hagrid in I quite steely voice as it grew quiet. As he looked around he saw Dudley eating our cake and I guess to get payback at all of them he gave Dudley a pig's tail. The following chaos was most entertaining.

"How fitting" I stated for all to hear, as I laughed from my place on the floor

"Oh, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic" asked the tall man

"Ok" answered Harry for the both of us

Hagrid pulled out a pocket watch "oh, were a bit behind schedule, best be off. Unless you'd rather stay of course?" he said and walked outside.

"You do know that at the beginning he called you fat, right Dudley?" I informed him then shouted a wait for me and ran out the door leaving Harry to follow.


	4. To London

~- To London-~

We sat on a subway train heading for London while Harry read out the necessary magical equipment.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Hagrid do they mean from a real dragon?"

"Well they don't mean a penguin do they? Blimey, I'd love a dragon"

"You want a dragon?" I asked, not believing my ears

"Vastly misunderstood beasts Silvia, vastly misunderstood" he said has he smiled and nodded to a lady who was staring at us, or rather Hagrid's large size.

As we stepped of the subway and into London I finished reading the list as we walked.

"OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

"Can we find all of this in London, Hagrid?" questioned Harry

"If you know where to go" replied Hagrid

We walked up to a building whose curb was lined with books, and that had a hanging blank sign. As we got closer though the once blank sign now read Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid opened the door and we walked into a room that seemed ready to collapse, and all the people wore outfits that reminisced the 19th century. As we walked farther in the bartender asked if Hagrid wanted the usual, and he replied with something about official Hogwarts business.

"I'm helping young Harry and Silvia here buy their school supplies" he said, a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Bless my soul it's the Potter Twins, its Harry Potter!" said the bartender and the whole room went as silent as the grave. Then all at once tons of people came up to us trying to shake our hands saying it was nice to meet us, I myself refused to shake hands with any of them. As the others moved away a man in a purple turban shuffled up to us.

"Harry P…Potter, c… can't tell you h… how pleased I am to meet you" he stuttered while constantly ringing his hands

"Oh, hello professor, I didn't see you there. Kids this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts" introduced Hagrid.

Harry reached out to shake his hand in greeting but the man pulled away, perhaps he's a germaphobe.

"Yes well best be going now, lots to buy." Said Hagrid

We said our good-byes, but as we were leaving I whispered to Harry "I don't trust him, his stutter is all wrong, it's the type of stutter that every normal person does when they try and fake a stutter."

"You're being paranoid" said Harry

"No, I'm being cautious. There's a major difference" came my retort as the turban wearing man followed us with his eyes as we walked away.

Upon exiting through the back of the pub we came to a brick wall 'how is this gonna work'.

"See there Harry, you're famous" mentioned Hagrid as he walked toward the wall

"Why does he get to be the only famous one" I complained as I stayed by the door and watched the other two.

"How is it all those people know who I am?" questioned Harry following behind Hagrid.

"Ta answer both yer questions, I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that" said Hagrid as he took out the umbrella once again and tapped some of the bricks.

It was amazing to watch the bricks just folded away to the sides reveling to us the splendor behind it. And in order to get a closer look I walked forward to stand next to Harry, and we both just stood there shocked to the core by the sights.

"Welcome kids, to Diagon Ally" said Hagrid pushing us forward.

Why does everyone dress like their from a Charles Dickens novel, I thought to myself.

As we walked Hagrid pointed out the shops telling us what each one sells, one store had magical pets, another was a joke shop, and by far Harry's favorite was the one that sold brooms. As I looked at all the objects a thought hit me and it hit hard, I'm broke.

"Hey Hagrid, how are we to pay for our supplies? We haven't got any money, and I highly doubt they take IOU's" I asked looking up at the tall man.

He looked at me then pointed to a poorly built building "well there's your money, Gringots the wizard bank. Aint no safer place, not one… 'cept maybe Hogwarts" he said it like it was common knowledge.

Inside the bank you would never think it was tipping dangerously to one side. It was beautiful, if not dusty; even in the magical world dust is a pain. Weird creatures that Hagrid called goblins were everywhere, either doing paper work or just walking about. And being as they ran the place it was only natural that we walked up to one sat at a large podium.

Hagrid told him that we wanted to withdraw some money and that Dumbledore wanted him to pick something else up as well. It didn't take long for another goblin to come and escort us to a weird cart on some tracks, and as soon as we were all sat down it shot of like a rocket.

"Yes! This is awesome! Harry put your hands up! Woo!" I shouted; I was having a blast.

I guessed we were getting close because the ride was slowly coming to an end, stopping just as the little goblin mentions the vault number 687.

After acquiring our money, which I wish I took more of, and something for Dumbledore we headed back out to Diagon Ally to do our shopping. We got our robes, our book's, everything but a pet and a wand. For the uniform I chose to get pants instead of skirts and I really don't care how the school will take it.

"We still need our wands" stated Harry

"Then you want Ollivander's, there ain't no better place" said Hagrid.

I ran so fast, nearly bumping into people, and once again leaving Harry behind. And being the nice sister I am I waited out front of Ollivanders for my big bro wondering what was taking him so long.

"There you are. What took you so long?" I said when I saw him walking my way.

"Sorry about that" said Harry, not at all sorry

"Never lie to me, now come on I want my wand" I turned and walked into the store knowing Harry would follow.

The store was empty of people, even the clerk was missing, leaving us to wander what we should do next.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" called Harry into the empty store.

In answer to our question an old man came sliding into view on a rolling ladder scaring us both.

"A simple 'be out in a minute' would of sufficed" I told the man who merely chuckled at me

"I wondered when I would be seeing you two" he said as he climbed down the ladder.

He was an old man, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Which is your wand hand?" he asked and we both held out our right hands. "Alright, now who is going first" he looked between us

"Ladies first" I said as I walked forward.

I must have gone through 30 wands and destroyed the store ten times over. With each wand I tried something always happened ranging from bad to worse. I blew six vases, destroyed eight shelves full of boxes, sent the poor man flying five times, shattered the front windows nine times, and on two occasions nothing even happened.

"Perhaps a special wand, for a special child" he said as he walked forward with yet another wand.

This one was different from any other wand I had tried; for starters it was bone white. Along the shaft was a delicate, yet entr'acte, vine type design. It started as an inlay at the top but as it flowed to the base it began to pop out, curving along till it attached to the end knob. But what I loved most was that where the design began it was left the same white as the wand but slowly changed to black as they rose from the wood turning the end pitch black.

"This wand is made of a very precious tree, a very rare tree… but exceptionally strong. It's called the Alba Cortice Arboris or the White Bark Tree, hair from the Mane of a Kelpie and a Chimaera Scale at its core. This is odd in its own right for you see most wands have one core element; anyone with this wand will go far indeed." Ollivander handed me the wand and I felt power serge through my body as well as through my bones to merge with my soul. "A light in the darkest of times, for those who need it most. Hope shall forever follow you my dear, never forget that. And like this wand, you are one of a kind" I was truly honored to have this wand as my own, it made me feel complete.

After I paid for my wand it was Harry's turn and though it wasn't as many it still took a while. He went through maybe 20 wands till he got his, 11" holly, phoenix tail feather.

"Curious, very curious" Ollivander muttered to himself

"Sorry, but what's curious?" asked Harry

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter…very single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed loudly and I couldn't stop staring between the wand in Harry's hand, Mr. Ollivander, and Harry's scar.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew. Curious indeed how these things happen".

"Who did this brother wand belong to?" I asked

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, though it's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes – but great", with that the man walked off… after Harry paid of course.

There was a banging on the window as someone called out our names. When we turned we saw that it was Hagrid and in his hand he held a gold cage that held a snowy owl.

"Happy birthday Harry" said Hagrid through the glass.

"And where's my present" I asked, feeling hurt at the obvious sign of favoritism once we reached the giants side.

"Well you gotta pick him out" answered Hagrid, and I instantly became excited and giddy

"What are we waiting for come on, to the menagerie".

I walked up and down the rows of animals looking for the right one when I spotted it. The little guy couldn't be older than 5 months, huddled in the corner of its cage, away from the eyes of passersby. He was small with a bobbed tail, fluffy light brown fur that was red or white in some places with black tiger strips, and little tuffs of fur sprouting from the tips of his ears. His large eyes, which had locked on to mine, were a soft pale green that showed a high intelligence.

Hanging on the cage door was a piece of paper on which was basic info: male, American bobtail/Kneazle mix, 4 months old.

There was no doubt that he was to be mine for I absolutely had to have him.

I opened his cage intending to pull him out but instead he jumped down to me, sat on my shoulder, and nuzzled my face. And as I walked around the store picking out his food, collar, toys, and treats he remained rooted in his place.

"Are you sure getting a cat is a smart move?" I turned from my place in line to see Harry carrying items for his owl that he had named Hedwig.

"What you got an owl why can't I have a cat?"

"I got two reasons: Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Remember they hate cats"

"One, they hate all animals and two, they hate all animals"

"Point taken, so what are you going to name him?"

"Caedmon, it means wise warrior in Gaelic, Cad for short"

After paying the lady for everything we left and made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat.

We had been eating for about ten minutes in complete silence, not one of us talking even though it was such a fantastic day. Hagrid seemed to notice that something was bothering Harry, and though I to was curious about what Mr. Ollivander said it was more of a nagging question that I didn't want to know the answer to.

"You two alright, you seem very quiet" asked Hagrid

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this." Harry asked as he touched his scar.

"You know, Hagrid. We know you do" I said to the man as I feed and played with Cad.

"First, and understand this because it's very important: not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you could go. His name was V-" Hagrid faulted at saying his name

"With a crappy name like that it's no wonder he went evil" I said without thinking and upon the looks I received muttered a quiet:

"Sorry, please continue" and Hagrid did just that.

"His name was V-" once again unable to say the name

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" surmised Harry

"No, I can't spell it. All right, Voldemort" he said, voice dropping to a whisper at the name.

"Voldemort?" we both questioned a little too loud apparently as Hagrid shushed us.

"It was dark times you two, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Brought them over to the Dark Side and anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one, except you Harry" said Hagrid.

"Me? Voldemort tried – to kill me?" questioned Harry

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse at that" answered Hagrid.

"And what happened to V—, I mean to You-Know-Who?" I asked Hagrid before Harry could even open his mouth.

"Well, some say he died, codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there still, too tired to carry on. But one things absolutely certain, something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, that's why everyone knows your name. You're the boy who lived"

"Hagrid, where was I?" I looked at the man

"If I'm not mistaken, you were with a close friend of the family. And before you go askin' no, I don't know who" he said answering my next question as well, but he knows more than he's letting on.


	5. The Train Station

_-~`/ train station\`~-_

The finale month before our departure to Hogwarts was great in my opinion. Dudley was now so scared of us he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut us in our cupboard, force us to do anything, or shout at us — in fact, they didn't speak to us at all. It was like heaven on earth, or at least a wish come true. We were even given a bedroom with two beds. So while we shared a room we didn't have to sleep so close to each other.

Harry took to reading the history books, staying up late into the night just to finish a chapter. I myself preferred the books regarding potions, magical beasts, defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration. I couldn't put the books down long enough to eat most times.

On the last day of August Harry and I sat on our beds trying to figure out how to reach Kings Cross Station.

"Well we could always ask Hagrid for help" I suggested while petting Caedmon who was curled into my side.

"I think he's done enough for us, don't you" Harry countered as he stared out the window that was to the right of his bed.

"Well than what about a taxi?"

"No money remember"

"Right, well that just leaves… Uncle Vernon" I shuttered at the thought

"… Are you going to write to Hagrid or should I?" said Harry as he turned to look at me

We arrived at the train station at 10:40, and after getting our trollies packed with our stuff, Cad safely in a cage on the top, we headed off toward the departure zones. With platforms nine and ten in front of us Hagrid finally gave us our tickets telling us that it was very important that we stuck to them. Problem was that the tickets said that we needed platform 9 ¾ and there was no such thing. So with only 10 minutes to find our train we asked a station guard who thought we were joking.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked me

"Let's follow them, the lady was talking about muggles so she must be a witch" I said pointing to a large group of red heads.

We watched from next to a pillar as two of the boys ran straight at the brick column in front of us and disappeared through it.

"Come on Harry. Excuse me but we are trying to get to platform 9 ¾, can you help us?" I asked the lady, she looked like a nice woman.

"I'm sorry, what was that my dear?" she asked but Harry answered her this time

"Could you tell us how to…?" not sure how to finish he pointed at the wall

"How to get onto the platform?" she clarified.

We both nodded our heads in affirmation.

"Not to worry dears, its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous" said the nice lady

"Thank you very much mam. See you on the other side Harry" I said just before running at the wall.

As I got close I shut my eyes for fear of crashing but nothing happened, and as I opened my eyes I saw I bright red train and a platform full of people saying farewell to their children. As I moved away Harry came running out, eyes closed just like mine had been and I knew he would love the sight as much as I did.

As I looked at Harry and the train I realized that it was finally happening, for the next 9 months I was free of my aunt and uncle and all those of Little Wellington.

We pressed on through the crowd until we found an empty compartment close to the end of the train. Harry put Hedwig inside first as I set Cad down on one of the benches. Then we started to push and pull our trunks toward the train door. Even together we struggled to lift just one end of our cases up the steps let alone two suitcases. We had so much trouble raising just one end that twice we dropped Harry's suitcase painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red heads we'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," I panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

"Cool, look Harry another set of twins" I said gawking at the older red heads.

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk along with mine was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

"So that means your Silvia Potter, right?"

"The one and only"

The two boys stood there gawking at us but stayed longer on Harry, who turned bright red. Then a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at us, the twins hopped off the train.

We settled down for the 7 hour ride to Hogwarts with me sitting next to Harry, who had taken a seat next to the window, with Caedmon curled into the side of my right thigh. From where we sat we could watch and listen to the family of red heads as they said their good-byes to one another.

"Makes ya think don't it? What it could have been like for us if we had – well more than each other. They have such a large family but you can tell that they love each other a great deal. I wonder if our mother would have cried as she watched us off." I wondered out loud.

As the large family said their final good byes the little girl started to cry, and so as to cheer her up, I hope that's all it was, one of the twins said they would send her a Hogwarts toilet seat.

"I like 'em. Their funny" I chuckled.

Soon the train whistle blew its warning and all the last minute children climbed on board, shortly after that we set of chugging down the track.

As we sat there, the first hour of the ride over, chatting with each other about everything we have seen and learnt in the past few days, the boy we met at the platform walked in.

"Excuse me but, do you mind? Everywhere else is full" I looked to Harry and shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I don't mind, the more the merrier" I said to my brother who in turn replied to… I think the woman said his name was Ron but it could have been Don.

"Not at all" and pointed to the seat in front of us.

Not long into settling down voices filtered through the compartment.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry, Silvia" said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

Once the boy had settled down and silence filled the area Ron spoke up, "like they said I'm Ron, Ron Weasley".

"Hello Ron, my name's Silvia Potter and this is my brother Harry".

The look on his face was priceless, all shocked and surprised, like he was meeting his idol for the first time.

"So it's true. I mean do you really have the…" he pointed to his forehead.

"You mean the scar, go on show him Harry" I nudged my brother into action and once the scar was visible Ron simply stated that it was 'wicked'.

Eventually the trolley lady walked by asking if we wanted anything and at first I was going to say no thank you, but upon seeing Ron's sad excuse for a sandwich both me and Harry bought practically everything.

I found I liked the Sugar Quills and Jelly Slugs the best. I was going to try the flavored beans with Harry till Ron mentioned that Every Flavored Beans means every flavor, and then Harry opened a chocolate frog and it hopped up and out the window, I swore to leave those alone.

On the card that Harry pulled out of the chocolate frog package I saw a picture of Dumbledore but upon looking a second time he was gone.

"Harry he's gone" I said dropping a Jelly Slug.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?"

"Sorry that we had the misfortune to grow up with magic hating muggles. I'll be sure to keep my surprise and shock of just finding out that magic is real to myself from now on, so as not to waste your oh so precious time" I said glaring at the red headed boy.

He at least had the decency to look ashamed and to apologize even if it was inaudible.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

We had been on the train for a good 5 hours since Ron joined us and I wanted the window seat, so Ron traded places with me.

"This is Scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit" said harry

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow, wanna see?" asked Ron and when Harry said yes I said no.

I would rather sleep with my Little Warrior, but I knew I was gonna be seeing it any way.

"Sun…" he started but was interrupted by a bushy haired girl

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" we all replied with a no and just when we thought she was going to leave she noticed Ron's wand out. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then" said the bushy brown haired girl with a snobbish attitude.

When the spell backfired and nothing happened, the girl went and got a know-it-all attitude. She started ranting on about how all the spells she's tried have worked. Then to prove it she sat down said Oculus Reparo and poof Harry's glasses were fixed. And as harry removed his glasses to check them she realized who he was, perfect now she'll never leave.

"Holy cricket, your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Silvia, Harry's sister. And you are…" the disdain in her voice was evident as she trailed off so that Ron could answer her.

"Ron Weasley" he said, mouth full of candy.

As she was leaving she mentioned to us that we should change into our robes and informing Ron that he had dirt on his nose before she finally walked off.

"That girl thinks awfully highly of herself. Now turn around so I can change, and if even one of you looks I will have Caedmon chew you to bits then throw you from this train"

As if to emphasize my point Caedmon hissed and swiped a clawed paw in their direction.

"You never said what house you wanted" questioned Ron as we sat dressed in our robes.

"We don't even know them" we said glancing at each other.

"Well there's Gryffindor where lay the brave, Ravenclaw is filled with the book worms and straight A students. Then Slytherin has all the bad kids, and if you don't make it into one of those then there's Hufflepuff"

"Gryffindor doesn't sound bad. What house are your brothers in?" I wondered

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off the houses.


	6. Hogwarts

/~\Hogwarts/~\

It was dark when we arrived.

"Hello again Hagrid" I said as all the first years gathered around the giant of a man shock and awe running throughout the crowd at his size.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, and I were able to get a boat together, which is good for Ron, because if needed I was willing to leave him behind.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

It was a magnificent sight to see. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. And with the night sky as the backdrop, the moon shining brightly half hidden behind some clouds, and with the lights of the castle lit from within, the castle looked magical itself… almost mystical. Hogwarts seemed to be mad out of the rocky mound that it sat upon, edged by the water below.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

We then clambered up a passageway in the rock following after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door waiting to be let in.

The inside of the castle was even grander than the outside, which I previously thought was impossible. The whole place was made out of some sort of stone while suits of armor lined some of the halls, and pictures hand high upon the walls. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out with nothing but the torch light, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors.

Following Hagrid's instructions we soon found ourselves in front of a pair of big oak doors, with a very strict looking lady wearing green and black robes before them and the sound of hundreds of students coming from behind the doors. Hagrid introduced the stern looking lady as McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting", she said before walking off in the direction of the doors.

"So it's true than, what they're saying on the train. The Potter twins have come to Hogwarts" said a blond boy as he leaned against the stair well railing causing whispers to run through the group of kids.

"And who might you be?" I asked wondering how a kid this young could sound so pompous.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy".

Crabbe and Goyle were thickset on the verge of fat, and standing on either side of Malfoy they looked more like body guards than students.

Ron snort when he heard the boy's name and Draco turned toward the red haired boy and started picking on him with a sort of malice that reminded me of Uncle Vernon when I tricked Dudley into thinking he was adopted.

"Think my names funny do you? I've no need to ask yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you both there" said Malfoy, holding out his hand for one of us to shake.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest, and turned to the side ignoring everything that had to do with him. Just because I don't particularly like Ron doesn't mean I will abandon him for a boy who needs a good beat down. Harry on the other hand turned to verbal confrontation, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks".

I guess getting turned down by both Potters was not what he expected to happen. But before this little chit-chat could become a fist fight the witch in green returned stating that we could now go into the hall and be sorted.

As we walked in, two by two, I saw that there were candles floating below a night sky merged into the ceiling. And that there were four exceptionally long tables filled with other students with one more at the front housing who I guessed to be the teachers. Stopping at the front of the hall just before a hat on a stool we were told that our headmaster, or mostly called Professor Dumbledore, was to say something's before we could be sorted.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filtch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you".

Upon sitting down the witch started calling out names, starting off with the Granger girl who walked into our compartment on the train, she was sorted into Gryffindor.

When Malfoy was called up the hat shouted out Slytherin before it even touched one slicked back hair on his pale blond head.

"There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin" whispered Ron to both Harry and myself.

The ceremony continued on as such: a name was called, the person put on the hat, and then joined whatever house was called out. When Harry was called up the hall went silent, all houses wondering who would get the boy who lived. And after a long deliberation he was sorted with a loud shout of Gryffindor. Said house went wild with chants of we got a Potter, but all too soon it was my turn.

"Silvia Potter".

I walked to the hat.

"Hmm, what anger I sense in you" I jumped as I heard a voice in my head. "Yet a large amount of your love is centered towards you're brother. You have a great sense of loyalty but a wish to grow stronger. Now where to put you? I know, from within this house you shall find the truth of who you are… Slytherin!" I was stunned, it never crossed my mind that I would be separated from my brother.

I looked towards Harry to see the same look of shock but mixed with what looked to be despair.

As I walked toward my new table I thought of just going to Harry, but not knowing if I was allowed I found my seat with my new 'family'.

'Why? Why would it separate us? Is it because I truly am a bad person?' these thoughts and more kept on running through my head never stopping.

So intent on my thoughts and sorrow I bearly registered the food on the table, and yet one thought popped up, Wow chicken wings and corn it's as magical as Boston market.

I just sat there, stuck in my head till I felt a nudge at my shoulder. It was a boy, not much older than myself, with dark brown hair and eyes so blue they rivaled the brightest of waters.

"You should eat, it's a long day tomorrow" he said to me "my name is Ardhal Bane it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Silvia and I'm fine, thank you" I said as I turned back to my thoughts.

"You know it's not true… what the others say about Slytherin, not all of it anyway. Just because you're in this house it doesn't mean your evil"

"What makes you think that's what's bothering me" I said in a snippy tone

"Because those were my first thoughts and I had the same look upon my face that you do" he said matter-of-factly.

The rest of dinner was spent in relative silence between the two of us, each of us leaving the other to their business.

Not long after the prefects were ordered to lead all first years to their dormitories, Slytherin just so happened to be in the coldest part of the castle… the dungeons. We passed moving and talking portraits, and the farther in we went the colder it got. Till we reached a wall with a snakes head mounted on it.

"Serpentis, remember this because it is the password to get into the dormitories. The only way might I add."

Inside was a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs, and a small hallway connecting this room to another just as large room. In the center of the hallway there were two doors which I was told lead to the dorm rooms.

The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It was quite a grand atmosphere, but also a cold one.

One whole wall was made of glass and outside this massive window was water, giving the light in the room a green tinge.

"Whoa" I whispered as I walked toward our personal aquarium.

"It's the black lake; this part of the castle meets with the lake adding to the glow in the room" I looked behind me to see Draco.

"Isn't there some poor, defenseless bird for you to…" shouts were heard from the other side.

"Ahh, get it off!" a girl yelled out.

People were running around the place like chickens with their heads cut off, while the distinct sound of a cats hiss could be heard from the other room.

Along with Draco I ran to the sound where I saw Caedmon attached to a boys pants leg.

"Caedmon, enough, come here" I called before he perched himself onto my shoulder.

"What is going on in here!" yelled a harsh voice from the entrance of the room.

The man had a hooked nose, greasy black hair, and a scowl that looked to be permanent.

"Her beast of a cat was attacking us", one snob of a girl said.

"He's not a beast he's part Kneazle so obviously you must be a bad person, isn't that right Cad?" I stated falling into baby talk.

"Young lady, if you cannot control your animal then he will be removed from the grounds of Hogwarts".

"I bet she ordered it to attack us, I demand justice be done!"

"In recompense you will spend two days with me in detention, as well as writing me a three parchment essay on the school rules" he said.

"Yes Professor"

When order returned to the dorm Professor Snape gave us a speech about how Slytherin's must stick together since all other houses despise us. But I still have Harry and Ron… I hope.


End file.
